We saw it!
by kirana46
Summary: They saw themselves in the video holding and hugging for sadness for their sempai. Blood covered them. They were crying. Tears fall down onto their sempai paled faces. One-shot!


**Hello my dear friend! How's your day? This is not very scary story I made and it is one-shot! This is the first time I'm doing it. So take easy on me okay? **

**Disclaimer- PoT is not mine! Not at all!**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

It was sunset. It was hot day. Usually, everyone had left from Seigaku at that time but there were three students which were the tennis regulars still in the changing room. They known as Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaido Kaoru and what else? - The super rookie of tennis club in Seigaku, Echizen Ryoma.

Their bodies were too tired even they don't have energy to talk and argue each others. It was silent between them -really quiet until someone broke the silent.

"I hate Monday! Hate too much! I'm in pressure! Why we have to do 50 laps only because we are late for 15 minutes? ARGH!" Momoshiro without any reason kicked the locker hardly- Maybe to release his tension. The other just stared at him and smirked.

Kaido sighed silently "Baka! This is your entire fault you know." He said it weakly. Sweats fall down onto the floor from his face. So do the others. Momoshiro frowned with Kaido comment. He disagreed with him and wanted to argue with him but… his body was too weak for that. "Whatever Mamushi! It's your fault too. Remember? You make me fall while we're doing laps. " Momoshiro rolled his eyes as he makes an annoying sound.

"It was an accident!" Kaido made his voice louder and glared. Its look like they wanna have a fight again. "No its not! You really wanna do THAT don't you!" the spiky haired regular risen his voice rapidly. He tighten his hands as he tried to control his heat temperature that we known as anger.

"I not doing anything and I get involved with this!" silently Echizen murmured as he showed his unhappy face. He also got the punishment for the Kaido and Momoshiro fault!

They steps forward at had a dangerous look at each other. Their hands were ready to punch. Momoshiro bite his lips so do his 'enemy'. They together raised their hands and ready to action… suddenly someone had attracted their attention.

"Mada mada dane sempai-tachi! I'm going home. Bye!" Echizen slowly opened the door without looking at his 'baka' sempai-tachi and leave them alone in the changing room. Both of them gazed for a minute before they realize what have they doing. Momoshiro suddenly turned his back and took all his things and his tennis bag and quickly do the same thing as Echizen. "Bye! I'm going with Echizen! I heard that this changing room was haunted. So be careful… Ka-i-do!" he joked to male Kaido scared before he disappeared from his sight.

So that mean Kaido was all alone in the changing room. Suddenly his head brought the flashback…

'_I heard that this changing room was haunted'_

He gulped as he remembers that. So, he followed his instinct. – To go out from there as fast as he could.

.

.

.

As the two best friends walking side by side slowly before reach the gate, they heard footsteps behind them. The turned around and saw…

"Why such hurry Mamushi? Scared? Pff!" Momoshiro only tried to control his laugh by covered his mouth with his both hands. Echizen quiet as usual. He could see that Kaido was just like being chased by a ghost.

"Hahahaha! I can't take it anymore! You actually believe what I just said? How coward you are Mamushi!" finally, Momoshiro let his laugh too over his body.

"NO! I…I just wanna hurry! I… I have something to do!"Kaido, of course denied Momoshiro words. Once again, Echizen could only be the audient for the Kaido versus Momoshiro fight. He sighed to himself.

"I should go home and leave them alone!" before he could do that, something was attracted Echizen so do both of the second years students attention.

"ARGH!"

That voice of people shouting! They heard it from the building beside them. They heard it every 1 minute. The voice became louder, louder and louder. Three of them shrugged.

"Who is shouting in this time? I thought we are the last person who left the school? Who is…?"

"Echizen! Let's go and check! This might be interesting." Momoshiro suddenly have a spirit to investigate the mystery.

"Fssh~ I'm not joining. Bye!" Kaido walked through them slowly but before that… "Stop! Oh no you don't! You're coming too, Mamushi!" Kaido stop walked as Momoshiro said. "I'm not involved with this Momoshiri!" he exclaimed.

"What? Are you scared, Kaido?" Kaido could feel someone patted his left shoulder a little bit hard. "What's wrong Mamushi? Scared? You seen paled." Momoshiro whispered yet loud enough to make Echizen heard it.

"Mada mada dane sempai-tachi."

"Hehe! Let's go then!" Kaido was being pulled by his friend straight to the door to enter the building. Echizen could only watch their friendly fight. He entered the building silently.

.

.

.

(First floor)

"I think the voice is not here, don't you think Echizen?" They keep searching class by class, room by room but still! They seen disappointed as they didn't found their true adjective.

"Aa! The sound was disappeared just like that."

"How about you, Mamushi? You are so quiet right now."

"F…ssh!" He shuttered also his body was shrugged.

"Aww! Come on Mamushi! Cheer up!"

"Sempai-tachi! I think the sound was up there!" Echizen pointed his finger up to the stairs.

"Yosh! Let's go Mamushi!" Once again, Momoshiro grabbed Kaido hand and pull him up to the stairs and followed by their kouhai.

(Second floor)

"Not here!"

"Mada mada dane!"

"I think it just a tape or something. Fssh!"

Again, the same result. The main adjective still not had been found.

Suddenly, they heard something that really similar with them.

"MINNA! YUDAN SEZUNI IKOU!" the voice really panic! It's like the voice owner was chased or haunted by someone. It was really critical condition.

"Tezuka buchou?" Momoshiro asked toward himself.

"What is he doing here at this time?"

"Sempai! Let's go to third floor! Maybe Tezuka buchou is there!"

Kaido and Momoshiro nodded as a respond. They quickly followed Echizen steps.

(Third floor)

"He's not here!" Momoshiro low his eyelids before he closed the door of another empty class.

The Tezuka-like voice once again disappeared.

"I think we misheard. We should go back. It's getting late." Kaido tried to make a reason for him can out of that stupid idea from Momoshiro.

"Nah! Relax Mamushi! You scared aren't you?" The spiky and black haired regular joked as he patted Kaido shoulder.

"NO I DON'T! Baka!" Kaido tried to defend himself from Momoshiro words.

"Oh Yes you are."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Their useless, endless yet pointless argue was stopped by Echizen voice. "Shh! Low your voice!" He put his index finger onto his lip shows an order to be quiet.

"Doushite Echizen?"

"Did you hear that?"

"SAVE US! ARGH!" A voice which sound like their bouncy and red headed sempai… Kikumaru Eiji…

Echizen, Kaido and Momoshiro automatically widen their eyes as their heard their sempai shouted like he saw someone was killed.

"E…eiji… sempai? What he…" Momoshiro almost shivered.

"What the…"

"Sempai! Let's go!" Echizen without thinking went to upstairs leaving his sempai alone.

He was worried. Dead worried about his sempai. How much annoying his sempai is, Echizen still love his sempai-tachi like his own brothers. That's why he wanted to save them no matter what condition…

"Chotto matte, Echizen! Oi!" Both of the sempai, decided to chased Echizen that already at the another floor.

(Fourth floor)

"Since when we have this floor?" Momoshiro walked slowly as he observed the floor that never existed before in Seigaku.

"Fssh! This getting creepy!" As Kaido shook his head up onto the ceiling, something had surprised him.

"Or maybe it is creepy~"

He gulped rapidly. Now. His heart pounding so fast, his nerve getting faster, His sweats poured. That may cause he shivered a lot.

He braved himself to spin his back and saw…

"Boo!"

"ARGH!"

He was too scared that he falls onto the floor. He now shivered in maximum level.

"Bwahahahahaha! Look at your face! Haha! I couldn't take it anymore!" Momoshiro let out his entire laugh until he poured his tears through the cheek.

Kaido realize that he was being fooled easily by Momoshiro "Why you…"

"Sempai! Look what I have found!" Echizen suddenly appeared from nowhere pointed at the opened class.

They don't realize that it was already night. The sun was gone. Only the moon light that shine the floor where the three regulars standing. But... There was another source of light that came from the unknown class.

They gazed among themselves and quickly nodded as they understand the decision they made. They tip toed toward the mysterious class.

Echizen smirked.

Momoshiro gulped as his heart pounding like a rolling coaster.

Kaido find out that he nearly faint for scariness.

.

.

.

.

As they already in front of the opened door of the mysterious class, Echizen was the first one who steps in. then followed by the two sempai.

They saw nothing but a mini television, a desk and a chair. The television was switched on but no one watching it. It surely appropriate to be in a horror movie. It was dark. Nothing else they could see but only a flash light of the television. A dark aura must be added in this situation.

"What! Since when we have this in this school?"

"Don't tell me that the weird voices are from here."

"If yes… we were being tricked then!" Momoshiro nuzzled.

"Fssh!"

"Sempai-tachi… looks at this video!" Echizen murmured as he widened his eyes when he saw that video in the television.

"What is it?" Momoshiro and Kaido ran toward Echizen and watch at the television that Echizen talked about.

They were shocked and surprised when they saw it.

It was blood of the humans. The blood was everywhere. More shocking news was… it was blood of the persons that they know. It was their sempai, the tennis regulars lied down frailly and unconscious condition on their own blood on the floor. They were being killed. There full of deep scars all over their bodies. The scars were not made by human. But… something like… ghost… that place just like in an ocean of blood…

"W…What? Ho…how t…this hap…happening?" Momoshiro covered his mouth with his both hands. The sweats all over his body. He was too scared right now. He shivered.

"It happened in our changing room!" Echizen didn't blinked a minute, he couldn't believe his eyes what he just saw.

"Guys! Look at the date!" Kaido weakly pointed at the date on the top of the video.

It was the day after… 13 May…

"Tomorrow?"

"How? Is this real?" Echizen still didn't blink.

"Yes! It is real…" an unknown voice said.

But they thought it was Kaido who said that. "How do you know that Mamushi?"

"K…Know what?"

"The video!"

"I don't say anything!" Kaido raised a bit his voice as he serious about the situation.

"Then who…"

…..

"It was me, my friend…" the voice became closer and closer to them.

Three of the unison turned their back to see who behind them.

It was a girl. She had very long and black hair that covered her front. She wore a white gown with full of blood. She was around 7 years old little girl. Her face was so paled and its white like a glass of milk. Also she face covered by dark red blood. She wore nothing but just bare feet. They couldn't really see the girl face because of lack of light. They only depend on the light from the television.

"W…who a…re you?"

The girl step a bit forward the regulars and said "The girl that can tell the future. A horrible future."

The statement that makes all of them shocked. "What do you mean?"

"The future that can be change… never can't be changed..." her voice was so low that they barely hear it.

She moved forward again. "You should be ready for that…"

They confused with her words "W…what do you mean?"

She didn't talk but she only pointed at the screen.

They saw themselves in the video holding and hugging for sadness for their sempai that already dead. Blood covered them. They were crying. Tears fall down onto their sempai paled faces.

"W…what is the meaning of this?"

"Its mean everything Momoshiro Takeshi…" Momoshiro eyes were widened. "How you…"

"You don't need to know." The little girl smiled and narrowed her eyes.

"Huh? Why?" Echizen frowned for her confusing words.

"Because…" she unexpectedly opened her mouth. It was not a human mouth… it was different. Her mouth full of sharp teeth and the very long tongue…

It near…nearer… nearer…. And….

.

.

.

.

.

"ARGH!"

"What was that?" Fuji turned his back and stared at the changing room from the tennis court.

All the third year tennis regulars began to stare at the changing room. Everyone stopped practice as they heard the voice of people screaming.

"Who would scream like hell in nice morning?" Kawamura without holding his racquet said- more like mumbled.

"0.001% the person saw something paranormal. 70% they saw mice and shocked then scream" flat voice can be heard in the tennis couch by Inui.

"Let's go and check!"

Everyone now turned to Tezuka.

"Minna! Yudan sezuni ikou!"

Everyone nodded and began to move toward the changing room.

.

.

.

Momoshiro, Kaido and Echizen panted like they did the marathon. All of them lied down on the floor. "What just happen?" Echizen asked.

"Did we just dreaming all night? - about the video? The ghost? The d…dead sempai?" Momoshiro closed his eyes tried to remember all the memories they had the night before.

Echizen was the first one stood up and gazed at the window. "It already morning."

"Fssh…" Kaido voice was different. He was so scared that he curled his body and rest at the wall.

"What's wrong Mamushi?" Now Momoshiro stood up and began to walk toward Kaido. So do Echizen.

"I… I think the dream we had last night was real…"

Momoshiro and Echizen narrowed their eyes as they didn't understand what Kaido talking about.

"Why you think of that? It just a weird dream right?"

Without another word, Kaido held his hand with full of blood toward both of them.

Echizen steps backward as he don't want to near Kaido hand while Momoshiro stood there like stone and stared at his hand.

"Wh…what happened t…to your hand, k… Kaido?"

"It's from the girl that we saw last night…" he said weakly.

Echizen and Momoshiro once again shocked with Kaido statement.

"A…are you kidding me! Then… sempai-tachi wa…"

Suddenly, they heard a crack from behind them. They turned around and saw…

"Who was there?" a voice that they know very much spoke.

"S…sempai?" Echizen said disbelieved.

They saw all of their beloved sempai stood in front of them.

"Echizen? Momo? Kaido? What are you doing here?" Oishi began to ask worriedly as he saw three of them didn't move an inch.

"Don't tell me you guys screaming back then."

"Ochibi, what's wrong?" Kikumaru walked slowly toward Echizen.

"Are…are you Kikumaru sempai?" Echizen still didn't blinked.

Kikumaru and the others shocked with Echizen question. "What are you talking about Ochibi? I'm Kikumaru Eiji! Your sempai!" he began to worry.

Momoshiro finally spoke "Then our sempai…"

"…Is still alive…" Kaido continued Momoshiro words.

"Kikumaru sempai…." Unbelievable! Echizen who known as cocky brat person was crying in front of his sempai.

"Ochibi! Wh…what…" he began to panic with Echizen reaction.

"SEMPAI!" Echizen suddenly hugged Kikumaru tighter than Kikumaru usual to hug him. Everyone shocked with that scene.

"Echizen! What wrong with you?" Oishi asked.

"OISHI SEMPAI! FUJI SEMPAI! KAWAMURA SEMPAI! I MISS YOU!" Momoshiro do the same thing as Echizen- crying and hugged his sempai as tight as he could.

"Oc…Ochibi! Can...t brea..th!"

"Don't leave me sempai! I don't care you hugged me as much as you want! I don't care you call me Ochibi! Just don't leave me sempai!" Kikumaru could see that his T-shirt was we because of Echizen tears.

"What are you talking about Ochibi? I never leave you. What happened?"

"Sempai-tachi! I'm sorry I curse you! I'm sorry for everything! You would always be my sempai! UWAA! " Momoshiro cried louder and louder as he very sad of his sempai-tachi.

"Saa Momo! What are you saying? W…we will never leave you!" Fuji tried to get out from Momoshiro dead hug.

"Tezuka buchou! I'm sorry!" Kaido bowed in front of Tezuka. He shocked what Kaido did. "Kaido explain!"

He stood up and ready to explain "We… we thought you guys… d…de…dea…DEAD!" Kaido couldn't take it anymore! He went all out what have been kept in his heart.

All the sempai surprise with Kaido statement.

"These don't make any sense!"

"Not at all!"

"What you think of that?"

"This!" Kaido once again held his blooded hand toward Tezuka.

"This is the blood from the girl who will kill you!"

All the third years gazed at the blood carefully.

"Uso!"

"Is this true Ochibi?"

"Aa!"

"How do you surely sure about this statement?" Oishi asked.

Kaido turned to Oishi and explained "it is because…"

"Saa Tezuka buchou! I would be honor to do the laps as much as you command us too, right Echizen? Mamushi?" Momoshiro words make Tezuka widen his both eyes.

"Urm…" Tezuka voice won't come out. Maybe he was too shocked what just had happened to him.

"It's 50 laps then for late for practice!" Momoshiro voice cheered up the changing room. It was not Tezuka choice to make them 50 laps but it was his own decision.

The others just jaws dropped what had they heard. '50 laps? Are you kidding me?'

Three of the kouhai went out from the changing room with full of joys.

"Oi! At least change your clothes first!" Kawamura advised to them but it was too late because they disappeared just like that from their sight.

.

.

.

"What you do that for?" Echizen asked with not satisfied.

"if we tell the truth, I guarantee that sempai-tachi won't believe us!" Momoshiro grinned.

"Fssh! And we have to run 50 laps!"

"Relax! At least that mysterious girl words wasn't true! For the result! Our sempai is still alive!"

"mada mada dane!"

.

.

.

"Sheesh! What just get into them?"

The third year tennis regulars tried to figure it out.

"Nyan! I think there are serious!"

All of them turned to Kikumaru and wait for his explanation "because…"

Suddenly, something appeared behind Kikumaru and weakly said "Because it is the truth… my dear friends…"

The sempai turned to 'that thing' with horror.

It was the same little girl that Momoshiro, Echizen and Kaido saw the night before.

"See you in hell…"

She opened her non-human mouth and…

**I let my dearest readers imagine what happen next!**

**Hehe! Although this story was not very scary, but I'm doing this in midnight! You know what it feel! The atmosphere of an old village house~ *shivered***

**By the way! Only thing that make me happy…**

**REVIEW! **

**Thank you!**

**^.^**

**=OWARI=**


End file.
